During automobile travel, it is a frequent problem to keep track of the location of a driver's sunglasses or clip-on sunglasses. Oftentimes, the sunglasses or clip-on sunglasses are placed in various locations making it difficult for the sunglasses to be readily accessed.
Typically, the sunglasses or clip-on sunglasses may be located in a glove compartment, a cup holder, on the dashboard, or side-pockets of a door. This makes it difficult for one to readily access these sunglasses or clip-on sunglasses for prescription glasses, when needed, during driving. During driving at sunrise or sunset, direct sunlight is encountered for which there is no quick fix by the use of sunglasses. This can cause problems with vision during driving which can produce potentially dangerous conditions.